The present invention relates in general to a vehicle defense system employing a smoke screen and in particular to a new and useful control system for igniting and dispensing a smoke pot.
A common problem found in hulled vehicles is that in adopting new systems for use with the vehicle, the systems often require numerous wires or power lines to operate these systems. For systems that require wiring to be arranged from the inside of the vehicle to the outside of the vehicle's hull, numerous problems have been incurred such as providing a large number of wires through numerous apertures in the hull. These problems drain the overall efficiency of the vehicle as well as tend to increase the cost of manufacturing.